


You nerd

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 2, Engagement, F/F, SanversWeek, nerd girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex is in her lab, doing some basic test on the weaponry recovered during the Daxamite invasion, Maggie joins her and they show their nerdiness together.





	You nerd

Alex was sitting at one of the computer in one of the many labs at the D.E.O., studying the readings the DEO had taken from her alien gun. The screen listed various aspect of the gun’s inner workings, which Alex took quick notes on a small paper pad, then stood and left the desk. Grabbing a labcoat, putting on protective goggles and latex gloves, snapping them on with practiced ease. After settling down at the worktable, Alex started to dismantle her alien gun on the table, taking a few pictures and uploading them to the D.E.O. database. 

Then, Alex started to work on comparing her gun to the many references they had gotten from the Daxamine energy weapons, technology recovered from the invasion forces. She opened the high-security suitcase on her table, revealing one of the Daxamine side-arms. Both guns were made by the Daxamites themselves. that was made obvious from several clues: the materials used, the energy signature. Alex was starting to understand a few things, from what she had learned from Mon-El about their culture, ominously and appropriately, very few of their weapons were made with the intent of being lethal. Alex muttered sarcastically, something about it being a charming cultural clue. 

“What was that?” The familiar voice startled Alex, who dropped a screwdriver on the ground, turning around fast. Maggie was standing in the doorframe of the lab, arms crossed over her chest, a curious expression on her face. Maggie was wearing a lab coat as well, she even had a little name tag sewed to it; dangling from her fingers, a pair of goggles. “I asked J’onn if I could watch you work” She provided as way of explanation, not waiting for the question. Beyond the door, a lot of noise came, reparations being made covered most activities.

“I was saying that the Daxamite weaponry we recovered was a charming cultural clue.” Alex said, a touch sadly . “Barely any of the weapons are immediately lethal, barring repeated use and intent.” Alex walked to Maggie as she talked and put the goggles on her, struggling a bit, poking her tongue out as a result. "There, cute" Alex drags her to the table, Maggie followed, looking around, just to see what the goggles changed, a soft chuckles escape her lips when she catch a glimpse of her new look in a glass reflection, the chuckle died quickly, quietly as she put together what Alex was saying.

“They’re slave-owners, of course they wouldn’t want to kill people, dead people don’t work for them” Maggie completed the thought, a soft frown on her face. “Well that explains a lot of the data we’ve recovered at the NCPD, will submit that charming fact when I go back to work tomorrow.” 

“It’s very useful in other context too, I’m working on reverse engineering the technology so maybe we can come up with a counter measure, or maybe make our own.” Alex took a pause, waiting for Maggie to catch the opportunity. while she start working on one of the gun, examining and dismantling part of it. 

Maggie is on her game today and thus, the moniker escape her lips like a reflex. “Pfft, Nerd!” she shoulder bumps with Alex, when she’s not toying with something delicate. “So, any big advance for human science then?” 

Alex shook her head. “I’m doing very basic work right now, this is not my field of expertise, Winn and the rest of the team are probably going to make a lot of headway. I’m basically just collecting information.” she return the shoulder bump, then kiss her cheek, goggles bumping accidentally, giggles follow. "two schoolgirl in science class." 

“But in light of Daxamite culture and their weaponry, I wonder if there’s any disappearances that occurred during their invasion and prior.” Maggie said, leaning against the table from which Alex was dismantling the two guns, her own and the one from the briefcases, taking pictures and notes from her observation. “Like, I wonder if they kidnapped people and went away with them” 

All Alex replied was a little grunt, a heavy sigh. “Let me know if you find anything on that. I’ll ask J’onn if we can do something about it.” a soft frown at the dismantled guns before them. “What makes it fire yellow instead of blue? Is there a different purpose?” Alex shook her head. “Sorry, potential mass kidnappings should take precedence.” 

Maggie laughs a little bit “No, it’s okay, you’re a nerd, you always pick up on details like that.”

Alex chuckles. “Oh come on, you figured out a potential mass crime from just a single thing I said, you’re a nerd too.” she play-shove Maggie and then start to piece the gun together again, with practiced ease. 

"Guilty as charged, Danvers" Maggie watched her re-assemble the guns, admiring the way she made it look easy. She set the gun recovered from the Daxamite ship aside when she's done with it and then start the work on her own gun, going even faster, she obviously had done so many time before. “Your hands work fast.” A soft wink from Maggie, a smirk from Alex.

Once she’s done with her own gun, she turns around and grabs both Maggie’s hands in hers. “I know you meant that as a flirt and I appreciate it more than I have words for it.” she said with a very soft voice. “I love you Maggie Sawyer and I am proud to have you as my fiancée” she grins and reach for the New Daxamite handgun with her left hand. Handing it to Maggie, setting it in her girl’s hands like it was something sacred “It’s not a ring, Maggie, I know.” she chuckles “But you like guns as much as I do and I thought you’d like a special one” she stammers a bit there

Maggie's mouth is agape, a mix between offended, surprised and pleased “Are you giving me an engagement gun instead of a ring Danvers!?” Maggie said, a loud, incredulous laugh at the back of her throat. Eyes watering and smile widening. Alex laughs a little bit, not having thought this through, shrugging and then nodding once. Accepting what Maggie said there “I think I just did that yes.” 

Maggie points a finger at Alex and jabs it into her chest, playfully: “YOU NERD!” She observe the gun in her hand, unsure why her smile was so bright, unsure why she couldn't stay mad at the girl in front of her, telling herself that Alex is lucky she loves her. And she is.


End file.
